Solve for $n$, $ \dfrac{3n - 10}{4n - 8} = \dfrac{1}{9} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $4n - 8$ $ 3n - 10 = \dfrac{4n - 8}{9} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $9$ $ 9(3n - 10) = 4n - 8 $ $27n - 90 = 4n - 8$ $23n - 90 = -8$ $23n = 82$ $n = \dfrac{82}{23}$